As for most of display panels (for example, liquid crystal display panels), color filter substrate is required to achieve color display. Most of the color filter substrates are realized by providing a light filtering layer including color filters on the base substrate, which may decrease the brightness of the display panels.
Therefore, how to realize color display without affecting the brightness of the display panel becomes a technical problem to be solved urgently in the art.